BEN: The Story of a Boy who Drowned
by NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002
Summary: This is simply the backstory of Ben and how he drowned. Also who and possibly why he haunts through the game "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask". To create this story I used facts and ideas from Jadusable's creepypasta, a few things Cleverbot told me, a dream I had, and my own imagination.
1. BEN DROWNED

**This story has been edited for the better. Thanks for the advice, HalberdGenesis. ;) Read and review positively!**

**-NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**

It was Tuesday, April 23, 2002, and Ben was sitting on the couch playing video games, like any typical boy his age. And not just any game, but a game he was very fond of: "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask." It was a birthday present from his grandfather, the only member of his family that had gotten him a birthday present. His grandfather also got him a Nintendo 64 and a controller so he can play it. It was Ben's favorite thing in the world. He played it every day, never using walkthroughs to get through the game. This game made him feel like a true hero because it makes you feel like you're the only one who could save the world in three days, or else the whole world would be destroyed.

By the time our story takes place, he was close to beating the game. In fact, he was at Stone Tower on the third day only minutes before the moon would crash. Ben's father walked into the room and said, " Hey, Ben, your cousins, Louis and Harry, and I are going to the lake for some fun and maybe even a picnic. We want you to come along with us."

Ben was astonished. This was the first time his dad wanted him to go ANYWHERE with him. His parents never payed attention to him, yet he didn't know why; it was always about his younger brother, Matt. For some reason, he had no friends and didn't know why. He tried so hard to get a friend, yet nobody would even talk to him. The only time someone would talk to him was to criticize him. He didn't have any mental issues or anything. In fact, he was a very smart kid. He made straight A's in school and had a college level in a few classes. His teachers said at a conference that he was smart enough to get a good scholarship, but his parents turned the offer down.

"But dad," he said, "I'm so close to beating this game. Just give me some more time." Normally his dad would say something like,"Fine by me, we'll just go without you." But this time he said something Ben would never have expected him to say. "Screw the game! Come on, we want to get there before it gets too crowded." _What does he mean "before it gets too crowded?" _he thought. Ben sighed. "Ok, I'll come." So he put down his N64 controller and packed his stuff. His father and cousins were packing up the car. "Do you have everything?" asked Louis. Harry replied, "Yeah, yeah. Just be ready. You really approve of this, Uncle?"

"Just get it over with," Ben's dad said. "Afterwards we'll celebrate with this... just don't tell your mother." He pulled out a six-pack of beer and showed it to the boys. They smiled. Their uncle grinned, showing all the teeth he had, and chuckled. Then they went back to packing up the car. They packed some towels and snacks. They packed some ice cream and the six-pack. Also a cement-block with a chain. Who knows what they were going to do with that. Matt came outside. "Can I come to the lake, too, daddy?" he asked. His father smiled and patted his head. "Sorry, sport," he said, "not this time. Louis, Harry, and I have important business to do." Matt frowned and went back inside. Ben came outside with his towel and sunglasses. He wore his lucky green shirt and green swim trunks, which matched his brown hair and brown eyes. His dad started the car and they headed toward the lake.

They got there and Ben mostly stayed on the shallow end. He can't swim because his parents never payed for swimming lessons. But they did for Matt. Ben envied him. Matt was the luckiest person in the world compared to him. Louis and Harry beckoned him to come further into the water with them. At this rate Ben's shoulders and above were still out of the water. They were smiling. He smiled too. " I'm glad we could be friends today," he said. He thought that he was finally accepted by his family. They looked at him.

"Oh, we're not your friends, Ben." said Louis. Harry agreed and said, "Yeah. Hey, let's play a game called... 'BEN DROWNED'!" They rushed toward him. Ben struggled to get away from them, but wasn't quick enough. He felt his head being pushed downward into the lake. He was running out of air. Ben struggled, but they were much stronger than him. His head popped out of the water once more. He saw his dad by the beach. "Dad, help me!" he yelled. But his father was just standing there, smiling and laughing.

Ben couldn't believe it! _So it is true,_ he thought,_ my family doesn't care for me. Nobody does._ Right after that... darkness. His spirit rose from his lifeless body, enabling him to see what else was happening. The father took out the six-pack and handed Louis and Harry each a can. They drank and drank until not a drop was left. They started laughing and grabbed Ben's body. Louis took out his pocket knife and handed it to Harry. "You do it," he said. Harry took the pocket knife and gorged out Ben's once warm, brown eyes. Now nothing was left but blood and darkness. Ben stood there, watching with horror. He could feel the pain of Harry removing his eyes. The father then took Ben's body and chained it to a cement block and cast it into the water. Ben grew angry. _They drowned me... they took my eyes... they will regret this day!_

They got into the car and went home. Ben's spirit followed. When they got home, they unpacked everything. Matt came walking out of his room. "How was the lake? Where's Ben?" he asked. His father looked at him and said, "Matt, you can have any of Ben's things. He won't be needing them at the moment." Matt was surpised. Finally he could play his brother's N64. Ben would never let him touch it, since it was the only thing he really had that he enjoyed. Ben heard this and almost lost it when he saw Matt reach for the N64. _He can't have that! he_ thought. Matt took "Majora's Mask" and turned it on. "This game looks stupid." he said. _It's not stupid! It's the best game ever!_ Ben yelled. But of course, no one could hear him. Matt looked at the files and saw Ben's file. "Well, if he's not coming home, then he won't be needing this." Then Matt erased Ben's file. Ben screamed as he watched all his hard work erased with the touch of a button.

_Hehe, he wants to play? Then let's play!_ Ben absorbed himself into the game and began his revenge. Matt created his own file. It took forever for the game to load. "Are 'Zelda' games always like this?" he said to himself. When the game finally started, he was in the Astral Observatory. Link couldn't do anything but look through the telescope. So Matt did that. He looked at the moon and shrieked. That was the freakiest thing he ever saw; at least, by then. He pressed 'B' to get out of the telescope when all of a sudden he was on the top of the clock tower with the Skull Kid hovering above him. "You're not sure why, but you apparently had a reservation..." the game said. Matt was confused. About fifteen seconds later, another text box came on the screen. "Go to the lair of the temple's boss? Yes/No" it said. Matt tried to press "No" but the game wouldn't let him. Hesitantly, he chose "Yes" when the screen faded to white with "Dawn of a New Day" with the subtext "lllllllll".


	2. Dawn of a New Day lllllll

**This chapter is currently being edited. Thanks for your time, and I'll have it up soon.**

**-NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


End file.
